Hawk
HAWK IS MY OC. IF YOU USE HER WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, I WILL HAVE THE ADMINISTRATORS BAN YOU!!! Hawk is a female SkyWing that appears in the fanfiction Firestorm as a member of Snowfall. She helps Storm tame Chilly's Firestorm and drains some of Storm's lightning powers by accident. She becomes fierce and dangerous. She tries to heal herself with help from Anemone and Myeline's animus powers, but keeps her lightning claws in the end. However, after she went mad temporarily, she smashed into a wall and lost her powers completely. Biography Hawk was abandoned near the Diamond Spray Delta at the age of two (human years) and was found and raised by Peril. She was found to have immunity to fire with her years with Peril and enjoyed playing with flaming rocks and mud. She became a powerful dragon, and helped Storm the SkyWing and Crystal the IceWing in the club Snowfall to detect and locate Cherry the SkyWing and Anemone the SeaWing. She became a rich dragon, celebrating with jewels, precious metals and minerals. She was and still is an independent dragon. However, she has made friends with Mach. Amazingly, she admits that she is a daughter of Ruby, and right when Ruby becomes queen, Hawk challenges her. The results of the battle are unknown. She was cursed by Blacklight at the early age of 16 (8) and her wings became paralyzed. She couldn't fly, but she could still run as fast as ever. She freed Crystal when she was captured by Life or Death. She also regained her flight when she went mad and crashed into the wall. She lost lightning powers, but her wing bones snapped back into place, and she could fly. Appearance Hawk is a red SkyWing with a black belly and yellow wings. Her claws are as sharp as sharp can be, since she is a blacksmith, and hates Queen Ruby for continuing arena fights and Queen Scarlet's ways. With strangely bent horns from Blacklight's curses, she is easily recognizable. Personality Hawk is a shy but worthy dragon to attack enemies and kill them. While being a fighter, Hawk is also crafty and smart, able to sense and avoid traps, and disable machinery and other things like Pyrrhian nukes when needed. She may be independent, but she makes a great friend. Trivia Hawk was originally a SwiftWing, but I came to my senses and made Hawk a SkyWing. She was also supposed to be orange. Hawk was named Hawkeye, then changed to Flylight, then finally named Hawk. She was never supposed to have bent horns, but all through the changes she did have bent and split horns, making her more rare. Strangely, while Hawk was Flylight, she had blue horns...I have no idea why. Gallery Hawktheskywing.jpeg|Sneaky Hawk Hawk the SkyWing.jpg|Hawk chibi Hawk character.jpeg|One of Hawks old, original designs Lol.jpg|This is a stupid, silly joke, where a dragon thinks Hawks acid is grape juice and drinks it...lol. Hawk brews her own acid by herself! Game Day!! Squeee!!!.jpeg|Hawk is here. Blarg7 001.jpg|An AWESOME Hawk human character drawn by Tide!! Peril.jpg|Peril and Hawk are really great friends. SkyWings.jpg|A typical SkyWing Hawk coloured.png|Hawk, coloured by Snowblossom of Thunderclan ChibiMaker.Hawk.jpg|Sry...don't know if chibis are allowed here... Category:Females Category:SkyWings Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Soldier)